


kale dreams - o1

by kxn



Category: dream - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxn/pseuds/kxn
Summary: warning.. mentions ofsuicidemourningsadness





	kale dreams - o1

my mom asked me to go out for groceries in the early morning.   
she gave me a list, only grapes were the thing that stood out to me most.   
i head out, the parking lot of *** is what i remembered but it took place in an asian prominent area presumably korea.   
as i was buying grapes, a korean woman rushed to me looking scared.   
she asked if she could use the phone booth next to me, i said it was fine as i wasnt using it.   
she looked fine after her call though.   
she looked to me, a smile on her face which was very odd as it was urgent.   
she told me that a woman had committed suicide near us and there was a search to find her body as she was missing but spotted near some apartment complex.   
i offered to help look as well.  
she led me to the building, people yelling in a language that i couldnt understand.   
wasnt even korean, just an asian sounding language that i still dont know.   
as we went on, the town just looked more messed up and broken down.   
homes made of aged clay and soil, straw roofs, seemingly going back in time.   
men in cloth linen wrapped around their waists and cloth wrapped hats were what the search men wore.   
they were in groups of 2 or 3, digging around in the orangey yellow dirt for any signs of the woman.   
the asian woman said that she was presumed dead here, and another man ran to a stairwell leading to a basement or some sort of bunker.   
he dug around, violently throwing around the dirt making dust fly everywhere.   
he yelled something, and everyone came around.   
the dead womans body was there, but in pieces similar to dismemberment.   
her body parts were not humans though, just a mannequin.   
the crowd of search men parted, i was also to the side making way.   
the husband of the woman was in the center.   
i watched as his soul just left his body as he found out his wife was gone from earth.   
his heart shattering.   
the silence was ringing in everyones ears.   
he didnt know whether to cry or stand there - still shocked and still comprehending what was really happening.  
he had a small moment with her remains , even if the men said to please step away and let them take care of the body.   
he refused though.   
he fell to his knees.   
he sobbed hard, i could feel the frog in my throat grow more agitated.   
you could feel his melancholy fly through the air, everyone who saw caught some.   
the search men finally broke him away and shoveled her body into an incinerator - the asian woman told me it was tradition and it was the ladys wishes to be cremated anyway.   
the husband stood there, unable to produce any more tears, his wife was burned right in front of him.   
he leaned on the wall and flicked a switch, causing overhead pipes to produce a sprinkle of rain.   
it put out the incinerator, the womans ashes decorating the ground with specks of grey and black.  
the asian woman told me that it was how the city grew more, it was the fertilizer of this earth.   
thats when i woke up and felt extremely sad


End file.
